Grim universe
by trickster3696
Summary: Steven and the crystal gems thought that the Cluster was the worst thing that could happen to earth, but compared to the many space faring factions of the galaxy it was nothing, now they must work with those that originally wanted to destroy it to survive. rated M because it's warhammer, slight AU(earth and terra not the same)
1. Chapter 1

**Grim Universe**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I own nothing**

When someone is late Yellow Diamond is annoyed, when someone doesn't do their job she's angry. But when someone insults her or sabotages her empire's military might she is absolutely enraged. And recently someone had done all of the above. a lowly peridot, who had reported in long after she was supposed to and had lost her ship, had insulted her, HER, A DIAMOND. Then reports reveal that the cluster, the ultimate gem weapon, had not emerged like it was supposed to and she had a pretty good idea who was responsible. So to sum it all up Yellow Diamond anger was basically at "dear god run if you value your life" levels.

Her pearl was sitting at the terminal farthest from her master, knowing even the smallest thing could invoke her wrath. Suddenly a message appeared, her pearl grew even more nervous, "m-my diamond" she said nervously. "What is it" her master responded, not even sparing a glance. "s-someone wishes to speak to you" she said. Yellow Diamond simply gestured for her to put them through.

An image appeared in front of her, it looked like a human woman but paler and with pointed ears and slanted eyes, she is an Eldar, a race even older than the gems. Yellow diamond narrowed her eyes, "what do you want, Eldar" she asked. The eldar narrowed her eyes at Yellow Diamond, "what I want is an answer to this question: why did you violate our treaty" she demanded. Externally Yellow Diamond was calm but inwardly she was worried, the gems already had numerous enemies, they didn't need the Eldar to become one of them. Yellow diamond decided to bluff, "I have no idea what you're talking about" she said.

The eldar sneered at her this, "don't play innocent Gem, did you really think we wouldn't be keeping an eye on the planet that managed to rout your forces all those years ago" she said. "For those thousands of years we were unable to determine the function of that cluster of gems shards within the Earth, until it nearly emerged". "By measuring the amount of energy it contained we were able to learn it's purpose: a super weapon". "And as you recall after we pushed your forces off over a hundred planets you signed a non aggression pact with us, one of the rules of said pact was not developing super weapons".

Hearing that Yellow Diamond decided to stop trying to trick the Eldar, luckily she had an advantage, "and just what do you plan to do, your people aren't as powerful as they were 5000 years ago, since the signing of that treaty your people have been on the decline." "the proof of your decline was shown after the Orks drove you off Loren V and Kaurava, the space marines pushed you off Kronus, and Typhon's destruction by the Imperium; all of these campaigns would have been much simpler for your kind all those years ago" she said, giving a cocky grin. The eldar's scowl deepened at this but then it turned into a cocky grin of her own, "you're right, it would be foolish to go to war with your empire, but who said we'd have to destroy you ourselves" she said. Yellow diamond's eyes widened then narrowed at that, "what do you mean, what did you do" she demanded, the eldar chuckled, "you'll find out soon enough" she said, then cut the transmission.

Suddenly an alert sounded and a screen popped up, showing a panicked gem. "M-my diamond, this is boarder planet 1087, we've been trying to reach you but our communications were jammed, something has happened and it has brought down the entire auto defense network" she said. More alerts started popping up, Yellow Diamond's eyes widened in horror, every border planet's auto defense system was down. The first gem to contact her suddenly grew more panicked, "m-my diamond, our scanners are picking up warp energy" she pulled up a screen showing a picture of space with a large blue portal, ships started coming out from it. "Oh home world no, it's the Imperium" the gem said in fear, the image showed over a hundred ships had exited the portal.

More alerts popped up and showed a similar sight across the gem borders, some Imperial, some Chaos, some Ork, some dark Eldar ironically, some Tau, Tyranid hive fleets, and even Necron fleets. Yellow diamond grit her teeth, "of course, the Eldar couldn't fight us so they eliminate our auto defenses and let the others do it for them" she snarled. "M-my diamond, there's an incoming transmission coming from one of the imperial fleets, i-it's a Blood Angels' ship" yellow pearl said, "patch it through" Yellow Diamond said. An image appeared on screen showing a man wearing a golden mask, "Yellow Diamond, I am Dante, chapter master of the Blood Angels, the Imperium has come to destroy your vile empire, in the name of our holy emperor" he said, a great amount of contempt in his voice. Yellow Diamond sneered, "your emperor is nothing but a fraud, he doesn't rule us or our planets" she said, "the emperor rules all xeno scum, you'll learn that soon enough" he said then cut the transmission.

Once the chapter master cut the transmission Yellow diamond leaned back in her chair, mentally exhausted. However she wasn't going to just give up, "Pearl, contact the ship that's closest to Earth, tell them to find out what happened to the cluster, it may be- no, IS our only hope" she ordered.

Meanwhile on a planet completely covered in smog and cities, Holy Terra, a meeting between the high lords was underway. "High lords of Terra, you have been gathered here for a momentous announcement, after so many millennia we have finally found our true world of origins, the world the god emperor and our ancestors were taken from by a distortion in space in time, we have found EARTH" one of the high lords announced, followed by cheers.

 **AN: hey everyone sorry about my lack of activity again, anyway I hope you like the new story, cause honestly I'm surprised there aren't more crossovers between the two.**

 **AN update: hey everyone not an actual update, just some minor changes, but my choice imperial messenger was a bit of a stretch, I did it mostly because I was watching dawn of war on youtube. Anyway I feel like Dante would be better suited.**

 **AN update 2: hey everyone no major changes just bits that go with the dawn of war canon and other things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grim Universe**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I own nothing**

A small ship was speeding towards the earth, inside were five rubies. They received new orders from home world: find out what happened to the cluster. "I still can't believe those gems lied to us" Ruby 2(the one that was the most aggressive) growled. When they reached Neptune they saw it was a gas planet so jasper couldn't possibly be on it, they contacted home world and were told to forget Jasper and find the cluster. "That doesn't matter right now, this mission is instrumental to the survival of gem kind" Ruby 1(the leader) said.

However before anything else could be said a portal opened nearby and out came an Imperiam of Man ship, large enough to hold 10,000 guardsmen and whatever vehicles they might have. Ruby 5(the rookie) along with the others was terrified, "oh no, the Imperium is on to us" she shouted in fear. "FULL SPEED, WE HAVE TO GET AS MUCH DISTANCE FROM THEM AS WE CAN" Ruby 1 ordered. The team nodded and set the ship to maximum speed.

Meanwhile on the imperium ship's bridge, general castor along side sergeant major Merrick, who's division was added to castor's forces, was looking at earth. "So this is Earth, the true birth place of mankind, to think it's been alone for so long, where any xeno or chaos forces could harm it, I'm amazed it's still here" he mused. "Indeed general, and that means we should be especially careful, a planet doesn't remain isolated without a reason" a woman said. Inquisitor Adrastia of the ordo hereticus was assigned to the expedition, much to Merrick's chagrin. Before Merrick could add one of his usual dry inputs one of the men stationed at a terminal called out, "General, we've picked up a small vessel ahead of us, pulling up a visual now" he announced.

A larger terminal on the bridge showed the Rubies' ship, "a gem ship, what in the emperor's name are they doing all the way out here" Merrick asked no one in particular. Castor narrowed his eyes, "no doubt they wish to plunder our true home like the parasites they are" he growled, "men, destroy that vessel, no doubt there are more Gems here and the ship is most likely going to warn them of our arrival". "With pleasure general" one crew member said in confirmation. The order was sent to the men on the ship's weapons, they took aim and unleashed a brutal volley. "INCOMING FIRE" Ruby 3(one eyed one) shouted, "EVASIVE MANEUVERS" Ruby 1 ordered.

The ship weaved and bobbed through the ship's hail of fire, however the ship sustained some grazes and minor damage. "Ruby, I'm not sure how much longer we can avoid their fire" Ruby 4(the friendly one) said. Ruby 1 grit her teeth, at this rate they would be ripped apart, suddenly an alert popped up on both ships. "Sir, a group of large asteroids are heading right at us, if they hit they could cripple or even destroy our ship" a crewmember said. "Damn, divert all power to the shields" Castor ordered, "but sir, if we do that the Gems might escape" another crew member said, "and if we don't we may die, and I refuse to die when earth is just within our grasp" he said.

The men obeyed and set the shields to full power and boosting them even further by shutting down the guns and engines. "Ruby, they stopped firing" Ruby 2 said, "this is our chance, set the ship to emergency overdrive" Ruby 1 ordered, "but if we do that the propulsion system will be damaged" Ruby 3 said. "It doesn't matter, we must get to Earth as fast as possible" Ruby 1 said. The other rubies nodded and launched the ship into emergency overdrive, sending the ship careening towards earth.

Meanwhile on a gem border planet a vicious battle was going on, "HOLD THE LINE, DON'T LET THESE BEASTS THROUGH" a jasper with her gem on her forehead yelled, holding up a spiked mace that was half as tall as her. As if to counter her order a battle cry was yelled, "WAAAGH". Orks charged the gem lines, a looted tank fired at the them, destroying a tower supporting the Gem troops. A group of rubies prepared to fire on the charging enemies only to be mowed down by ork shoota boyz, "WE'S GOT BETTA DAKKA DEN YOU" one roared. The orks crashed into the gem lines, starting a brutal melee.

A gem stabbed an ork through the head with a spear but was smashed by an ork nob, an ork chopped a gem with his axe but was shot by a gem, said gem was then blasted by a stream of fire from an ork burna. The jasper smashed an ork with her mace when a group of gems near her were blown up by the looted tank. Before she could attack it something landed on top of it, crushing it. A five ruby fusion was the one responsible and kicked away an ork loota then stomped a shoota. Three ork stormboyz launched over her and unloaded theirs clips into her, which just irritated the fusion, she turned to face them but that they were a diversion as a tankbusta shot the fusion in the back with a rokkit launcha.

The fusion fell to her knees and a stormboy nob wielding a two handed chainaxe launched into the air and slammed onto her head, disorienting the fusion. The ork then jumped off the back of her head and dragged the roaring chain axe down her back the whole way down. The three regular stormboyz opened fire on her again, due to the fusion's weakened state the bullets had more effect. She managed to back hand them away but the tankbusta had gone around her and shot her in the face with a rocket. This last blow was the straw that broke the camel's back, as the rubies separated and were laying on the ground exhausted.

Eight more rubies moved to fuse and assist them but they were smashed by the stormboy nob, the five downed rubies were finished off by a group of slugga boyz. The jasper and a hand full of other gems were surrounded by orks, she held out well enough but she saw her soldiers were being overwhelmed, soon she was the only one left. An ork charged her but was killed by a blast of energy, the jasper turned and saw two more jaspers and a few dozen more gems had arrived. One jasper had her gem over her right eye and wielded a broadsword and the other had her gem in the center of her chest and had a halberd. The three jaspers and the other gems charged the orks and cut through their lines.

The broadsword jasper bisected an ork when a gem next to her was shot, she turned to the direction it came from and her eyes widened, three deff dreads were charging at them. She narrowed her eyes and charged them, attacking the one in the center. Her broadsword slammed into the side of the deff dread, embedding into the metal, before she could pull it out her arm was grabbed by the deff dread's claw. "Yer gonna hafta do betta dan dat ya talkin' rock" the ork inside snarled. One of the guns shot her in the other arm, disabling it, the saw arm then cut into her side.

She screamed in pain as the saw went through her, the saw bisected her and her body turned to smoke; leaving only her gem behind. Suddenly a blast of energy hit the deff dread dead center, killing the ork inside, the halberd jasper moved to retrieve her fellow jasper's gem when some bullets flew by her. She turned and saw another deff dread charging her. Once it was within her reach she swung her weapon and chopped off it's saw arm, she then chopped off one of the legs. The deff dread fell on it's front and the jasper jumped onto it's back, she then stabbed the pike end of the halberd into it and fired three powerful blasts into it, finishing the ork off.

The mace jasper had engaged the third deff dread, it had dents where the mace had struck while the jasper had some cuts from being nicked by the saw. She swung her mace but the deff dreads claw grabbed the end of it. It swung the saw at her but she jumped back and created another mace. She then held it like a javelin and launched it, hitting the deff dread in the center. She launched forward and grabbed the mace and slammed it into the deff dread's saw arm, bending it and rendering it useless.

She hit the other arm and freed the first mace, grabbing both she unleashed a volley of blows on the deff dread, culminating the attack by bringing the maces down on top of the deff dread, causing it to collapse and explode. The two jaspers reunited and were approached by a ruby, "Jasper, jasper, we have orders to fall back to help defend the main citadel" she said. Mace jasper nodded, "alright let's go" she said, however someone didn't agree with that plan, "YOU'S AIN'T GOIN' NOWHERE" an ork shouted. They turned and saw the warboss of the WAAAGH and the rest of the attacking orks. The warboss had a ruby in it's power klaw and crushed her and her gem, "you's think ya can just run, I'M BOSS GRIMSKULL, DERE AIN'T NOWHERE YOU'S CAN RUN, DIS 'OLE PLANET IS MINE" he roared, "you lot stay back, they's mine" he ordered the other orks. The jaspers drew their weapons, "ruby, take this jasper back to the main citadel with you incase we don't survive" halberd jasper ordered, handing her the gem of her fellow jasper, the ruby nodded and ran.

The jaspers charged and slammed into Grimskull, he growled and pushed back against them. He swung his power klaw arm and pushed them back, his lifted his gun arm and opened fire. The jaspers dodged out of the way, halberd jasper launch a volley of low powered energy blasts to distract him so mace jasper could get a hit on him. However he anticipated that and back handed mace jasper, causing her to fall on her back disorienting her. Halberd jasper tried to chop him but he caught her weapon and smashed the barrel of his gun into her gut.

This knocked the wind out of her, Grimskull grinned and fired directly into her stomach, poofing her. Mace jasper regain her bearings and sat up, only to see Grimskull stomp on her comrade's gem, crushing it. Her face twisted in anger, "DAMN YOU" she snarled, she stood up and created two maces. She charged Grimskull and slammed her maces into his power klaw, but it held. Her anger seemed to only amuse grim skull, "hahaha, now dat's da spirit gem, maybe now dis fight will be fun" he taunted. She unleashed a flurry of blows onto him but he managed to withstand it and threw a punch with his power klaw into her stomach.

The punch sent her skidding across the ground for about 30 feet before she stopped. She looked at Grimskull and saw he was about fire at her. She rolled out of the way as bullets hit where she was, "stay still so I's can kill ya, ya shiny git" her growled. He then launch a grenade towards her, she jumped back but it was actually a flash bang, so when it went off it blinded her. When her vision cleared she saw Grimskull had launched at her, he grabbed her head with his power klaw and slammed her onto the ground as hard as he could. Jasper's body poofed, leaving her gem behind, like her comrade Grimskull crushed it under his foot, "WAAAGH" he roared to the sky, follow by his orks.

 **AN: hey everyone second chapter of Grim universe, the imperium has found earth and by the looks of things the gems are not having a good time, anyway I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a review and or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, a flame and you'll be the one with a WAAAGH on their hands.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grim Universe**

 **Chapter 3**

 **I own nothing**

A battle has ended on a gem border world, it's citadel is in ruins, all of the gems on the planet have either been killed or taken prisoner. A dozen gems in chains are lined up, there are soldier and worker gems and looking over them are a pair of dark eldar wyches. One has an agoniser whip while the other has crystal gauntlets. "So which ones do you want Trezhzoh" the agoniser one asked, Trezhzoh grinned, "must you even ask Laezanyrr" Trezhzoh replied. She grabbed hold of a pearl and pull her over, "you know I prefer servants, unlike soldiers they aren't taught to handle pain or fear, it makes their screams all the more delicious" she purred, dragging her gauntlet along the pearls stomach, earning a scream from her.

Laezanyrr laughed, "true, though soldiers have their own appeal, I always enjoy breaking their hardened spirits, feels much more rewarding than some weak civilian" she said. "Well let's get them loaded into the ship and to Commorragh" Trezhzoh said, "I'm looking forward to their screams and I think I'll start with this one" she added, referring to the pearl in her grasp.

In another gem controlled system the imperial guard had attacked, there were four planets in this system. There is a planet of mountains and snow, a desert planet with oases spread throughout it, a jungle planet, and a planet of plains.

The main gem citadel on the plains planet was under heavy attack, they managed to repel the first imperial guard attack due their strong fortifications. However a second wave was sent in, this time it was the masters of trench and siege warfare themselves: the Death Korps of Krieg. The gasmask wearing regiment had dug in around the citadel, bombarding them with artillery and sending men to attack the walls, the Kriegians total lack of regard for their own lives made them perfect for outlasting the enemy. It had only been three days but the citadel was already at it's limit, any ships that approached were shot down, cutting the gems off from any support. "Jasper, I don't know how much longer we can hold out, most of our defenses have either been destroyed or severely damaged, we're barely keeping the wall together-" an explosion was heard and the building shook, "-and seventy percent of the citadel is in ruins from their artillery" a peridot reported to a jasper.

The jasper growled, "and worst of all morale has hit rock bottom" she said. Half of the gems at the citadel were dead, a quarter of their personnel had their gems damaged, making them unable to fight and were only kept from completely shattering by gem sustaining machines. To add insult to injury whenever another gem base was overrun a gem would be brought to the front of the kriegian lines and would be executed, further lowering morale. The Peridot sighed, "it could have been the Tau, at least there might've be some hope for mercy, but nooooo, we get the Imperium of Man, all we can hope for from _them_ is a quick death" she said.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard, the two and a few other gems went to a window and their eyes widened, a baneblade had broken though the gates and the death korps were pouring in. Then to their horror the tank took aim at the building the were in, "GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW" the jasper yelled. The gems started to move but it was too late as an explosion rocked the building and a cloud of dust was formed where the window was. The peridot opened her eyes; feeling groggy and sore, she was at the back of the group and was the quickest to react, saving her from the blast. She managed to turn onto her back, her body protesting the whole time.

She heard a shifting noise and looked to her left and saw a ruby who was also lucky enough to avoid the worst of the blast and had managed to sit up, between them were the remains of the jasper's gem. The ruby noticed her, "hey, are you alright" she asked, standing up with some effort. "I'm sore, but still intact" the peridot said, the ruby had a sad look on her face, "too bad the others weren't as lucky" she sighed. The peridot noticed something, "it's quiet" she said, after three days of nonstop explosions you'd think she'd be relieved, but it made her feel unnerved. They suddenly heard footsteps coming from the peridot's direction, the ruby's eyes widened before her gem was shot by a laz rifle round.

The peridot watched in horror as the ruby broke apart, leaving behind nothing but shards of her gem. A shadow loomed over her and she turned her head to see the one casting it. She was greeted by a death korpsman who was pointing his laz rifle at her, "join your foul kin in oblivion, xeno" he said with no emotion, then she saw nothing.

It was night time on the desert planet, the gem citadel was on high alert. Most of their bases at the oases had been wiped out one after the other. Not long after one base fell another would call for help but by the time they got there it was destroyed. However the sentries on the citadel walls didn't notice someone crawling towards it, their clothes matching the ground. They placed a device at the base of the wall and crawled away. A few minutes later a massive explosion rocked the citadel and a large section of the wall crumbled.

A battle cry was yelled as the imperial guard regiment, the Tallarn Desert Raiders, charged through the opening, guns blazing. The nearby gems were either dazed or injured by the explosion, leaving them unable to hold the charging troops back. More gems approached to engage the imperial guard when another massive explosion happened. A part of the wall on the opposite side of the citadel had been brought down and more Tallarn charged in. the gems were trapped between the two groups, "GEMS, FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT" a jasper ordered.

In the distance gunfire and the screams of the dying could be heard.

A group of forty gems were patrolling a section of jungle on the jungle planet, they were tense because they knew their enemies could be anywhere. Suddenly heavy bolter fire ripped out of some bushes and tore into the gems, poofing six and killing two, "TAKE COVER" the leading gem, an emerald; a gem about a head shorter than a jasper, yelled. The gems dived behind rocks and trees, "what do we do Emerald" a ruby next to her asked. Little did they know six gems further behind them were killed by catachans wielding Catachan fangs. The catachans from behind opened fire, killing four gems, poofing six, and trapping the remaining gems.

"Damn it, we're trapped" a gem said, "thanks for the update" the emerald snarked. She then activated her communicator, "citadel, this is Emerald: facet-1A3D, cut-2G8T; the catachans have us pinned and most of my gems have either been incapacitated or killed, requesting immediate assistance" she said. "copy that Emerald, sending a nearby patrol, estimated arrival: ten minutes" a gem said. "Understood" Emerald said, deactivating her communicator, "help is on the way gems, we just have to hold out for ten minutes" she said. As soon as she said that the ruby next to her was poofed by las rifle fire and three gems across from her were killed by a grenade, "we're all gonna be dead in ten minutes" a gem shouted, "just hold out" Emerald ordered.

Meanwhile a group of thirty gems lead by another emerald were running to the first Emerald's group. Suddenly a ruby heard a clicking sound then was engulfed in an explosion that took out five other gems. Like the first group they were hit with a volley of heavy bolter fire, however this group seemed to have even worse luck as emerald 2 was killed. Meanwhile at the gem citadel they were getting reports from across the planet, outposts and patrols coming under attack, some managed to drive away the Catachans or at least escape them. Others however were wiped out by the imperium's greatest survivalists.

Explosions rocked the icy mountains as the gems clashed with the Valhallan ice warriors. A guardsman was decapitated by a sword wielding emerald, a ruby next to her was hit by a las rifle shot. The guardsman that did it was killed by an energy bolt, it originated from a bow wielded by a pyrite with a round gem on her forehead, pyrites are the same build of a pearl but are soldiers, specializing in ranged combat. A guardsman tried to stab emerald with a knife from behind but was killed by a turquoise with her square gem on her right shoulder wielding a war hammer, a turquoise is a head shorter than an emerald and is stockier, they are primarily used for assault. "Damn, at this rate we'll have to pull back" Emerald said, most of the gems on the fronts lines were wiped out, the second line would soon follow.

"Incase you forgot Emerald, jasper said pulling back isn't an option, if we do our artillery will be lost and that will put a major dent in our defenses" Pyrite reminded her. Emerald growled, pyrite was right, their artillery were large cannons on four legs, with a range of 1000 meters and were supported by anti air turrets. They were defending ten of them to support the main citadel and it's surrounding forces. "don't worry Emerald, reinforcements should be here soon" Turquoise said. As soon as she said that gem bombers dropped their payloads on the attacking guardsmen, followed by a gem drop ship landing, it's ramp lowered and a hundred more gems exited.

The reinforcements managed to push back the imperial guard. Emerald sighed in relief, but that relief turned into horror as a dozen regular Leman Russ's lead by a Leman Russ Executioner and supported by ten hydras and 1000 more imperial guard troops came over the horizon. "Gems, take out those tanks" she ordered, her troops unleashed a barrage but the tanks held firm. The imperial guard troops' moral was revitalized and they charged along side their mighty armored vehicles. The tanks reached the gems and unleashed a brutal salvo on them, wiping out half of the reinforcements in mere moments.

Gem bombers were coming in for another attack but were shot down by the hydras. Emerald grit her teeth, most of her gems were gone, only a few dozen remained. The tanks fired on the AA guns, destroying them and leaving the artillery vulnerable from the air. Marauder bombers swooped in and bomb the artillery, destroying it "Damn it, the artillery is lost, retreat" Emerald ordered, the gems fled as the Valhallans overran their position.

Meanwhile on earth it was night and Steven Universe sleeping in his bed, things had been hectic lately, dealing with Jasper, meeting, fighting, and poofing Bismuth, and other crazy things. However it seems his sleep wasn't peaceful as he was tossing and turning on his bed with a look of fear on his face, clearly having a bad dream.

He was in the strawberry field, when the sky grew dark, the plants wilted, and the strawberries turned rotten. Steven looked around in fear, "Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst" he called out, hoping at least one of them would come and reassure him. Instead of reassurance Steven was greeted with terror as the ground cracked open in various spots and flames shot out. More cracks opened in the earth and blood oozed out of the ground and flowed to an open area. Steven watched as a group creatures rose out of the pool of blood; they had red skin, horns, tail, and wielded fiery swords.

The creatures were joined by large men in red armor with various weapons. Steven backed away in fear as they growled at him like rabid animals, however they parted and a large red daemon came to the front. He had what looked like thick wires attached to his head, large wings, carried a large two handed sword, and wore bronze armor and skulls. He towered over Steven and snarled, "I will bathe father's precious homeworld in blood" he said, then swung his sword at Steven.

Steven bolted into a sitting up position, his breathing frantic, and his heart racing. He looked around to make sure he was actually awake, he let out a sigh of relief, "a dream, it was just a dream" he said. He laid back down and managed to go back to sleep.

 **AN: hello again, sorry for taking so long again, anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, also before you say anything I know it seems like the gems are losing too easy but think about their opponents so far, the orks are tough as hell and are practically endless, the dark eldar are just as good if not better than the eldar at hitting so fast the enemy barely has time to fight back, and the imperial guard has sheer numbers and firepower; not to mention the imperial guard specialize in certain thing that gives them an advantage.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grim Universe**

 **Chapter 4**

 **I own nothing**

Steven was dressed and ready for the day when his phone alerted him that he had a message. He checked and saw it was Peridot, it said that there was an emergency and to gather the others and come to the barn immediately. A little bit later Steven, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst had arrived and were shocked by what they saw. The five rubies that arrived on earth not long after stopping the cluster were floating in water spheres being held up by Lapis Lazuli and Peridot hid behind her. "The rubies are back" Steven said in surprise.

"They showed up in their little ship acting very angry, so I put them in time out" Lapis said nonchalantly. "They probably found out we lied about Jasper and now they probably called homeworld and a ship full of gems is probably on it's way now" Peridot said fearfully. Steven approached the rubies, "why did you guys come back here" he asked, "let's release one and just ask what they're up to" Garnet. "Oh oh, can I pick" Steven asked with his usual enthusiasm. "Go ahead" Garnet replied, Steven looked over the Rubies, "let's talk to Leggy first" he said.

"Leggy" pearl asked, "I named them based on the placement of their gems" Steven explained, "there's Leggy, Army, Navy, Eyeball, and Doc" he said, pointing to each gem as he listed them off. "H-hello" a voice called out, they turned and saw a young man. He looked to be in his 20's, was 5'10'', had messy blonde hair down to his shoulders, scruffy blonde facial hair, his clothes were a blue jacket that was unzipped over a white shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. "Uh, hi" Steven said uneasily, "my uh, car broke down and I saw the barn, I thought maybe someone that could help me was here but you guys seem to have your own problems" he said. Suddenly the sound of an engine roaring could be heard, they looked to the source and saw some kind of ship flying towards them.

The ship slowed and began landing, they saw a two headed eagle on the side, which caused the rubies to panic and Garnet, Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis to look afraid. The ship landed with it's back facing them, showing a ramp. The ramp lowered and they heard a woman shout, "GO, GO, GO", suddenly a hundred men and women in green armor poured out of the ship and surrounded the gems, pointing their weapons at them. The blonde man who was also in the circle backed toward the gems in fear, "w-what's going on, they don't look like any army I've ever heard of" he asked no one in particular. "Because they aren't from earth" Garnet said; Steven, Amethyst, and the blonde man to look at them in surprise.

"What do you mean Garnet, they're humans so they have to be from earth" steven said. Before Garnet could answer the voice that ordered the troops to disembark spoke up, "silence". Commissar lord Bernn and Merrick exited the ship, between them was woman who looked to be in her 30's, when she was actually over a hundred years old, her height was 5' 5'', she had red hair that went as far as the nape of her neck, pale skin, one of her eyes was replaced with a glowing red cybernetic eye, the other was an icy blue color, she wore black armor with a cape, and she carried a power sword and plasma pistol. "I am inquisitor Elizabeth Queen of the ordo xenos, and you, xenos, have set foot on our holy home planet, this is one of the greatest affronts to the Imperium since the great heresy" she said, now that she was not yelling they could tell she had a French accent, glaring at them. "An affront that cannot, that _will_ not stand" she added.

The blonde man spoke up, "holy home planet, xenos, great heresy, Imperium, what is she talking about, what's going on, who are these people" he asked, looking around hoping someone would answer. Lapis suddenly dropped the rubies and slammed her water into the surrounding imperials, sending many to the ground unconscious. Twenty were still conscious and stood back up; they, along with Elizabeth, Bernn, and Merrick opened fire towards the gems. The blonde man jumped to the ground, hoping to avoid being shot, 'how did I get into this mess' he thought. When the shots stopped he noticed the light had a pinkish tint, he looked up and saw a large pink bubble surrounding him and the gems, the bubble seemed to be damaged as it was covered in cracks. The imperials looked in shock, "inquisitor, that shield seemed to originate from the boy" Bernn said.

Elizabeth nodded, "I saw it as well, he must be a psyker" she said. Steven sighed in relief, "that was close, is everyone alright" he asked, receiving words of confirmation. The blonde man stood up, "what is this" he asked, "it's my bubble shield, it… well it shields things" Steven said. "Child" Elizabeth spoke, "why do you side with the enemies of man" she demanded, "do you even know what they most likely had planned for earth". Steven looked to her, "I know the gem home world wanted hollow out the earth, but Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis don't want that, they've been protecting the Earth" he said, leaving out his mother since they clearly don't like aliens and they would react rather poorly to him being half gem. "LIES" Elizabeth shouted, "aliens do not _protect_ mankind, they only wish to _destroy_ us" she said.

She pointed her plasma pistol at the bubble, "drop the shield, since you are a child I will show you mercy, but if you refuse we will shoot at it until it breaks and you will die with the xenos" she said. The blonde man's eyes widened, "hey wait, I just came here to get help with my car, I don't even know what's going on" he said, fearing for his life. The inquisitor looked at him, "if the boy complies you will be spared, if he doesn't then it would be an acceptable loss to purge the Earth of these Xenos" she said. The blonde man started shaking in fear, "oh Christ, what do we do, I don't wanna die, I'm only 22 I've got my whole life ahead of me" he said to no one in particular. Steven was conflicted, he didn't want to abandon his friends but he didn't want an innocent person to die.

Before anything else could be said Steven's lion came through a portal and slammed into the inquisitor and the men beside her, sending them to the ground. The surrounding twenty guards were distracted by this, "Steven drop the shield" Garnet ordered. Steven did so and the crystal gems launched at the guardsmen, hitting them hard enough to incapacitate them but not enough to seriously injure or kill them. Elizabeth, Bernn, and Merrick stood back up and saw they were the only ones still standing. "Bloody xenos can't make anything easy can they" Merrick grumbled.

Lapis restrained the rubies again when they tried to flee in the chaos, Garnet grabbed the blonde man, and they all grabbed onto lion. Lion opened a portal and pulled all of them through, leaving the imperials. Elizabeth growled, "damnation, they were within our grasp yet they still escaped" she said. She then took a breath and calmed down, "but I can't blame the troops, considering the unknown factors such as the boy and the beast" she said. Merrick turned to her, "what do we do now inquisitor" he asked.

She turned to him, "as much as I'd like to pursue the xenos we have no way to track them, we'll just have to wait for them to reappear or we find their base" she said. "In the meantime let's search the barn, perhaps we may find clues to where they may have fled". Meanwhile a portal appeared in front of Steven's house and the escapees exited. The blonde man fell to the ground when Garnet released him, "my god, what was that and who were those maniacs" he asked. "Yeah, who were they" Steven asked, Steven then remembered that he didn't even know the man's name.

"By the way, who are you" he asked, the man turned to him, "Jeremy, Jeremy Winters, I'm from Empire city, I came here to get some fresh air and relax for a bit, who would've thought that I would get shot at by humans from space" he said. Jeremy turned to the gems, "but back to the main question, who were those lunatics" he asked. "They were the imperial guard of the Imperium of man" Garnet said, Steven, Jeremy, and Amethyst were confused by this. "But how does this Imperium even exist, humans haven't even gotten a person past the moon" Amethyst asked. Pearl chimed in, "true, but Earth isn't the only planet where humans exist, the imperium came from a planet called Terra" she said.

However before she could continue Garnet spoke up, "explanations can wait, we need to cloak the temple so the Imperial guard doesn't see it, that will give us time to plan and question the rubies" she said. The gems and Steven nodded, Jeremy decided to tag along since he had nowhere else to go since he left his wallet in his car so he couldn't rent a motel room.

On another planet with tall natural rock spires, the gems were desperately trying to fight off a space marine attack, but they were losing badly. Their opponents were the space wolves, one of the first founding space marine legions. The space wolves fought with all their might against the gems, their bolters roaring and their melee weapons slashing and crushing anything in their path. Six emeralds managed to defeat a wolf guard terminator but a shadow was cast over them. They turned around just as one of them was crushed by a dreadnought's arm, they moved to attack but were mowed down by his gun.

The dreadnought moved to check on his fallen brother and saw he was heavily injured by alive. " **Wolf priest… brother Rothgar… still lives** " he called out, the Wolf priest ran over a proceeded to stabilize his fallen brother. "This is nothin' brothers, I can still crush these rocks" Rothgar said, whether he was simply trying to reassure his brothers or was delirious from his head wound they couldn't tell. They heard a crash and turned their heads to see a five ruby fusion charging them, the dreadnought turned to the Wolf priest, " **watch over… Rothgar, brother… I will deal… with this xeno… abomination** " he said. The dreadnought charged the fusion and drew it's hand back as did the fusion.

Their fists collided, sending out a small shockwave. The large ruby pulled back and hissed as she held her hand, the dreadnought's punch was stronger. Not giving her time to recover he unleashed a barrage of bolter rounds from his heavy bolter, defusing the gems and killing them. "Well done Odin" the Wolf priest said, having finished his work on the fallen terminator. The dreadnought turned to him, " **save praise… for after the… battle, Beowulf** " Odin said, Beowulf nodded.

Meanwhile across the battlefield Logan Grimnar, chapter master of the space wolves, was doing battle with a triple jasper fusion. The fusion threw a massive punch but Logan blocked it, he skid back a few yards but was unharmed. He then launched forward and rammed into the fusion's gut, sending her crashing into a spire which caused it to collapse on top of her. The fusion burst out from under the rubble and threw a large rock at Logan. Logan smashed it with his weapon: Axe Morkai, however this was a distraction as the fusion rushed him and hit him with a kick, sending him into another rock spire.

The fusion glared at the rubble, knowing the chapter master wasn't done. She was proven right when the rubble exploded, sending rocks flying everywhere and Logan stood at the center of it. He casually cracked his neck, "well done gem, that actually stung a bit" he taunted. The fusion snarled at this, Jaspers were naturally short tempered and three Jaspers in one made it worse. The fusion managed to hold itself back however, knowing that losing her cool would be a poor move, especially against one of the Imperium's greatest warriors.

Logan charged her, preparing Axe Morkai for a devastating strike. The fusion met his attack with a devastating punch, the two attacks caused a powerful shockwave and the surrounding ground cracked from the pressure. The two slid back ten meters from each other, tearing up the ground. Logan charged the fusion again, she threw another punch but Logan sidestepped it and grabbed a hold of her wrist. Using her momentum Logan pulled and flipped her on her back.

The fusion gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, which was made even worse as Logan jumped up and slammed into her gut. He lifted Axe Morkai and brought it down onto her chest, actually causing it to cave in and defusing them. The jaspers lay on the ground, unable to move as Logan finished them off. Logan placed his weapon on his back when one of his wolf guard approached him. "Chapter master, the gem citadel has fallen, the planet is in the hands of the Imperium" he said.

Logan nodded, "as it should be brother, soon we'll have one less xeno race to insult the emperor with their existence" he said. The wolf guard nodded, "well said, we have also received new orders, but you not going to like it" he said. "Why" Logan asked, "well the next planet we go to we will have another chapter accompany us, the _Flesh Tearers_ " he said, his voice showing disgust at the mention of the name. Logan scowled, it was no secret the space wolves disliked the Flesh Tearers, to them they were just as bad as Khorne berserkers, in fact he's overheard more than a few inquisitors suggesting they were corrupted by said chaos god. Logan sighed, "we'll just have to tolerate them brother…" he said, "but don't hesitate to put them down if they go mad and start attacking us".

 **AN: hello everyone, sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the Imperium has arrived on earth and the space wolves have to work with their least favorite cousins. Seriously though I wouldn't be surprised if the flesh tearers were under inquisitorial scrutiny everyday. Anyway I hope you enjoyed so leave a review and constructive criticism, but leave a flame and I'll give you to the dark eldar. Speaking of the dark eldar, who do you think is worse to be captured by, the dark eldar or the emperor's children**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Grim Universe**

 **Chapter 5**

 **I own nothing**

Greg was driving to the gem temple, he saw something on the news and he had to tell them. When he arrived he was shocked to see that the temple and house was no longer their, just the large hill. He approached it in shock, "what happened to the temple" he asked himself. He went to touch the rock but was shocked when his hand went through. He walked forward and saw that it was some kind of hologram, disguising the temple.

Steven exited the door and saw his father, "dad" he called out. Greg approached him, "Steven, no time to talk, it's an emergency" he said. Steven nodded, "I know, we saw the news".

 **Earlier**

The gems had finished setting up the hologram projector, not only would it disguise the temple but it could trick psykers by preventing them from sensing anyone within it's area of affect. Inside the rubies had been tied up with very strong metal cords, the crystal gems stood in front of them, "alright, why did you come back, was it to find jasper" Garnet asked. Doc figured that the situation couldn't get any worse so she told them. "We received new orders from homeworld, our empire is under attack from all sides by multiple enemy factions and yellow diamond ordered us to find the weapon that could tip the scales in our favor: the cluster" she said. The crystal gems were shocked to hear this, the gem empire was under attack, "how, the gem empire has extremely powerful auto defense networks that could repel almost any fleet" Pearl asked.

Doc scowled, "it was the Eldar, somehow they sabotaged our auto defenses, leaving us vulnerable to invasion" she revealed. Steven, who was watching tv with Jeremy, overheard this, "who are the Eldar" he asked. Garnet used her powers to create a picture of a pair of eldar, one male and one female. "The Eldar are an ancient race that have existed since time immemorial, they were once the ruling force of the galaxy until a great disaster befell them, now they are slowly dying out" she explained. Steven was saddened to hear this, even if the Eldar were trying to destroy the gems Steven could rarely hate someone and he disliked suffering of any kind, "that's terrible" he said.

Eyeball scowled, "don't feel bad for them, they're nothing but cowards who hide in the shadows and everything that happened to them they brought on themselves" she growled. Jeremy, who was staring at the picture intently spoke up, "anyone else notice they look like elves you see in fantasy stories" he said. Everyone stared at him for a moment, then at the picture, "huh, you're right- but we're getting off topic" Pearl said, "despite the situation we are not going to help you with the cluster". this resulted in an uproar from the rubies, "why not, if we don't find the cluster our empire won't survive" Doc demanded. "Because we will not let the earth be destroyed" Garnet said, "we fought hard to ensure the Earth's survival and letting the cluster loose would betray everything rose stood for".

Army snarled, "so one planet is more important to you than all of gem kind", "there's no easy answer to that" pearl said sadly. Suddenly the tv changed to a news channel, "we interrupt this program with a ground breaking development" the anchorwoman said, "humans from beyond Earth have contacted the UN and their ship is currently floating above the UN building". she put her finger to her ear "I'm getting an update, the leader of this group is about to make a public statement" she said. The tv switched to a podium in front of the U.N building, many reporters were there. General Castor approached the podium, behind him was inquisitor Adrastia.

"People of the earth, I am lord general Caster of the Imperium of Man, the Imperium is a galaxy spanning empire that was founded by the god emperor of mankind over ten thousand years ago" he said. "Many millennia ago mankind was separated by an unknown event that not only moved most of humanity but created an exact duplicate of the solar system". "Throughout galactic history mankind has tried to find the true Earth but whatever caused this had also hidden it, until today". "People of the Earth, my fellow human beings, for too long has the Imperium been denied it's holy home world, for too long the Earth has been left virtually undefended against the many threats throughout the galaxy, but that ends today". "The Imperium shall bring the god emperor's light to Earth; as we speak more imperial ships are on their way to better secure the Earth".

"As I have said there are many threats throughout the galaxy, aliens that wish for our destruction and those that reject the emperor and want to undermine the greatness mankind has achieved". "But fear not, the Imperium will never allow holy Earth to fall, we will defend it with everything we have".

Castor signaled that he was done and the reporters immediately started asking questions, half an hour later once the questions were complete the news switched to the now grounded ship. It showed guardsmen exiting the ship with various vehicles; the guardsmen were picked from their regiments by the leaders of the Astra Militarum, only the most exemplary of guardsmen were chosen for this assignment. There were Death Korps, Catachan, Tallarn, Praetorian guard, Cadians, and many other regiments. Leman Russ tanks, baneblades, basilisks, hydras, manticores, and many other vehicles rolled alongside the troops, the people looking on in awe at the great machines. The image then cut back to the news station, "we are getting reports that the imperial leader has important information, we go Josh Samson at the scene".

The image cut to said man standing next to castor, "thanks Jane, I'm with lord general castor who has some startling information" he said, holding his mic up so caster could speak into it. "Indeed I do, it has come to my attention that one alien menace is already on this planet, gems" he said. Very well done sketches of the gems were shown, "and now you're all on international tv "Jeremy said. "The gems are an alien race of sentient gems, their bodies are a form of solid light projections" he explained. "The gems create more of their kind by sucking the life from planets, ruining the planets and killing everything on them".

"The gems are a powerful and deadly race, they are far stronger than the average human, they can shape shift, they are capable of summoning weapons, and they can combine their forms to become even more powerful" Castor explained. Two more pictures are shown, they are of Jeremy and Steven, "the adult male is possibly a hostage and the boy is an associate" Castor said, "crap" Jeremy muttered. "If anyone sees these gems or the man or boy, report it immediately, and do not attempt to confront the gems, they are to be considered armed and extremely dangerous". Castor signaled he was done, "back to you Jane" josh said.

 **Present**

Greg, who was now inside the house, sighed, "oh boy, so not only are these guys after you, now they're going to have eyes everywhere". Garnet nodded, "we'll need to lay low, any missions we go on from now on will require the utmost subtlety, stealth, and speed" she said. "Especially Steven, I don't want to even _think_ about what they'll do to him if they catch him and find out he's half alien" Jeremy added. He then thought of something, "hey, you've lived here for a long time right, do you think anyone here would sell you out" he asked. The crystal gems took a minute to think, while the people of beach city were good the Imperium has a history of using brutal methods to coerce people to do their will. Not to mention that the gems had caused beach city problems before, such as the occasional property damage by the crystal gems and lapis stealing the ocean.

"We'll just have to hope they won't" Garnet said. The news was still on and showed interviews with guardsmen, commissars, and even inquisitors. The news cut back to Jane "well people of Earth, today is truly a historical day, the Earth has entered a new era".

 **An: so now Steven and the gems are in hiding, more imperial forces are on the way, and the Earth is going to be experiencing huge changes. all kinds of stuff happening and you know somewhere in the dimension of horrors the warp a certain god of change is smiling. Anyway I hope you enjoy, leave a review, helpful criticisms, but leave a flame and I'll have you made into a servitor.**


End file.
